


Heartache

by mimid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comfort, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Revenge, Sequel, The frien-the friendship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimid/pseuds/mimid
Summary: Soldier has been acting unusual lately. Someone has to do something about it.Sequel (and more context) forNight Hag(100 words)





	Heartache

Soldier is acting weird lately. He has been too calm for being himself. Because he’s not fought with anyone or has done some of the disastrous things he does time to time, no one has bothered in find out if something is wrong with him yet. Until now.

Demo has been waiting for Soldier to talk with him, but seeing that Soldier won’t any time soon, Demo is who approaches Soldier after a dinner.

“Hey!”

Soldier stops walking and turns his head and body towards Demo. “Hey,” replies with no excitement.

“What if ye talk wi’ me today.”

“About what? There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Ye’r worrying me, lad,” acknowledges Demo with a low voice.

“What? Nothing is wrong with me!”

“Lad,” Demoman insists.

“...Fine,” Soldier surrenders, and shrugs. After all Demo is his friend. His best friend. “I will talk with you in—”

“My room, if that dinnae bother ya.” This seems serious and they had have talk there before.

“Okay.”

Once there, Demo sits on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Soldier throws to the floor some of Demo’s clothes of the only chair of the bedroom before sitting on it, without Demo batting his eye: that’s how Soldier’s visits in his room works.

“Well, what’s what you want to talk about so much?” Soldier asks.

“What?” Demoman chuckles. “Ye’r the one who’s goin’ to talk, lad.” _Ain’t stupid, Jane._

Soldier raises his head, open his mouth like he’s about to say something, and shrugs, again, this time crossing his arms.

“What’s causing ye trouble, friend?”

Soldier sighs, then scratches his neck, uncomfortable.

“Ye can trust me.”

“I know. Listen…”

 

Soldier explains to Demo that since not so much time ago he has been sleeping with Spy. No problem in that, but the thing is, Soldier is a traditional man after all—as far it can be tell—, and having sex with a person regularly would mean to Soldier that they have an established relationship, but not for Spy.

Spy only wants one thing from Soldier, and as far Demo can tell, he was clear about it. Soldier never understood, and Spy should have stopped, _no, he should have never put Soldier through this._ He can’t... Spy knows damn well how is Soldier.

Soldier also tells to Demo that in a emotional meltdown (he doesn’t call it like that but definitely it was), he recently visited Spy’s bedroom at night (or more like, _break in there_ ), and sat _over_ Spy. When he woke up, Soldier asked to Spy _if he fucking loved him_. Soldier is completely ashamed of this, thinking that he has fallen very low, that the weakness is consuming him from the inside.

Of course telling all of this broke down Soldier. He is now sitting in Demo’s right side, resting his head in Demo’s lap while Demo caresses Soldier’s right arm, as at times he helps Soldier to dry his tears.

More calmed down though still emotional, Soldier bites his lower lip briefly. He laments:

“No one will ever love me,” he whispers, and sniffs.

Demo pass to Soldier one of his dirty shirts, again. He sadly didn’t have any handkerchiefs or tissues. Oh well.

Soldier is worrying he’s getting old and soon will be too late for him. Even a soldier like him wants a _Long Lasting Forever And Until The End Love_. He is also physical affection deprived, which doesn’t really need a romantic relationship to be solved. It isn’t like he’ll figure that out easily, even if is in front of him, or happening right now.

“But I luv you, boyo,” says Demoman in return, stroking Soldier’s hair.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t forget about you, it’s just…”

“I ken what ye mean”— _romantic,_ love—“I won’t judge ye. _But that bloody snake is usin’ ya_ ,” concludes, lowering his voice, pursing his lips and glaring at the floor.

“...I know.”

 

Next day, Spy is walking in one of the halls of the base.

Near a corner, Demoman suddenly appears. He is walking so fast that clashes with Spy, who tries to keep his balance but miserably falls, falling backwards and landing with his rear.

“Oh, I didnae saw you,” Demo _lies_ , bending down towards Spy while smirking. Then he keeps walking away like nothing happened while whistling.

There is no way this wasn’t on purpose, thinks Spy. He definitely was waiting for him to go through there.

Engineer goes where Spy is, offering him his hand. Spy reaches his own one in response, accepting the gesture.

“What have ya done, Spy?” Engineer asks, also smirking just like Demoman. Is likely he was waiting for the crash to happen.

Spy removes his hand. His face scowls. He stands up from the floor by himself, leaving the scene as quickly as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> >Demoman what in the Sam hill are you waiting here?  
> >I need tae push Spy tae the floor  
> >Hehee. Ok
> 
> I’m done with Asshole!Spy. I'm sorry. I do like more _Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Spy_ , I promise, but he isn't in this case. I owe nicer fics to this rarepair. I've a silly idea for the future (p.s. was badly done, somewhere)
> 
> ["I have a girlfriend now!"](http://www.teamfortress.com/tf03_cold_day_in_hell/#f=59) Zhanna is very possessive, so I guess she was who told Soldier after having sex with him that they were a couple. In this case, well, I assume you’ve already read this thing so I won't repeat myself. Oh poor silly goose Solly... _Maybe I have a sequel/alternative-to-the-first-part where he isn't, somewhere (Mature due violence)_.


End file.
